Telling Edward
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: This is how Jacob told Edward that he imprinted on Renesmee. An open heart story! Read how Jacob and Edward have a father-in-law/son-in-law moment. Sweet and funny! Review please!


Telling Edward

JPOV

_I'm dead_, I thought as I made my way up the stairs of the bloodsuckers' house. I have imprinted on Edward and Bella's baby, Renesmee, and now every bloodsucker down there is making me tell Edward. That's why I'm dead.

I had Renesmee in my hands as I made my way towards the changing heart. Bella is changing into a bloodsucker, and the other bloodsuckers said she has about a day and a half left. Edward hasn't left her side ever since he managed to get the venom in her system.

I reached the door and took a deep breath. Renesmee looked up at me and then stuck her little hand to my cheek. Edward and Bella's face flooded through my head. I smiled down at her and nodded. I reached up and knocked on the door 3 times.

"Come in, Jacob," I heard Edward say.

I slowly opened the door and looked around to see Edward watching Bella closely. He must really love her.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

Edward looked around towards me and nodded. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I went over and sat in the chair next to him. He looked down at Renesmee and took her from my arms. I didn't put up a fight, because I was already dead as it is.

"I know," is all he said, while he looked down at Renesmee. He put his index finger in between her little hands, which she grabbed onto and put in her mouth. She bit him, but it didn't seem to hurt him. She always bit me and it hurt. A lot.

"I really didn't mean to. If I had control over it, I would have waited until she was older, I swear," I explained. I only want what's best for Renesmee.

"I know. But we need to talk about it. Bella might not be too happy with it. She's barely even seen her daughter and now she's found her soul mate," he said.

"I know. She was a little weirded out when I told her Quil imprinted on Claire. But I would appreciate it if you let me tell her, so I can explain to her that I only want what's best for Renesmee," I said.

"I know. I promise to let you explain to her. But know, if she bites your head off, I'm not going to stop her. She needs to get a few licks in there," he said, chuckling a little. I chuckled, too.

"Yeah. I don't blame her. I should have never pushed her into anything," I said, remembering when I kissed her. Twice.

"I understand. You thought you loved her, and you only wanted what was best for her. You didn't want her to be a vampire; you wanted her to stay human. I did too, but it looks like it won't be that way," Edward said, grabbing Bella's hand. She is really still.

"Shouldn't she be thrashing in pain?" I asked, looking at Bella's still figure.

"Yes, she is. I asked Carlisle about it, but he said she's fine. I think she's trying to keep me from suffering," Edward said.

"How would she keep you out of pain?" I asked.

"She knows it hurts me when I see her in pain," he said.

"Oh," I said.

It was silent for a few minutes while we watched Renesmee play with Bella's fingers.

"Is she in a lot of pain?" I asked.

"Yes. Changing into a vampire is the strongest memory we have of our human lives. Alice is the only exception. She was always in the dark, so she doesn't remember her human life or her change. She just woke up like that," Edward said.

"Wow," was all I could say.

It was silent again, before I asked another question.

"Do you remember any of your human memories?" I asked, curious about when he was human.

"A few. I remember what my parents look like, of course, I've seen them in Carlisle's head sometimes. But, I remember some things. Like what they did for my 17th birthday, how we use to go on picnics, how my father always pressured me into finding a wife even though I argued and said I would find one when I was ready. I'm glad I waited," he said, stroking Bella's cheek.

"What happened to them? How did you become a bloodsucker?" I asked.

"Well, I was born in 1901," my jaw fell open. He turned and laughed at my expression.

"Geez, old man. You like those young girls, don't ya," I joked, looking pointedly at Bella. He just laughed along with me.

"Bella has brought back a ton of human things for me. I always thought I was meant to be alone, but when I met Bella, I knew right away she was meant for me," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, like I was saying, I was born in 1901 and my parents were Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen. I was told I never really looked like my father, more like my mother. Carlisle said I had her hair color, her green eyes-"

"You had green eyes?" I asked, trying to picture the bloodsucker with green eyes. Edward laughed.

"Yes, I had green eyes. We all had different colored eyes before we were changed. Well, in 1918, when I was 17, the Spanish Influenza hit and started wiping out the whole city. First, my father had it, and it killed him just after 3 days. My mother was next, then me. Carlisle said my mother would have beat it if she wasn't too busy watching over me. He said she was too busy making sure I lived that she didn't care for her own health. I think it was because her life had already died and left her when my father died, so she no longer cared for her own life. She just wanted me to live. She's the reason I'm a vampire today. If she hadn't told Carlisle to save me in all his power he had, then I would be dead right now. I use to regret being what I am, but I met Bella and I knew why my mother wanted me to live anyway I could. She wanted me to meet my other half like she did. She wanted me to meet someone like Bella so I could be happy," he said.

I just stared at him in shock. Who knew bloodsuckers could have feelings.

"Wow," I said.

"Yes, so you see, Jacob, vampire mating is a lot stronger than imprinting. Once you have found your other half, there's no turning back, there's no falling out of love, you're stuck in it forever. I would do anything for Bella, even if that meant seeing her in the arms of another," he said, picking up her hand.

"But why did you leave?" I asked.

"Didn't Bella already tell you that?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I want to hear it from your point of view," I said.

"Well, from that first day in Biology, it had always been a challenge for me. It took everything I had not to kill her right there. I fled to Alaska for a few days to get my thoughts straight. Then I came back and took precautions. I struck up a conversation with her because she is the only mind I can't read. We became closer, even though I warned her so many times to stay away from me, without revealing what I was. But every time, she just came closer to me. It was hard after I saved her from the van, because she knew I wasn't human. Then I saved her from those men in Port Angeles and accidentally told her about my mind reading. But she got the vampire theory from you," he said looking at me.

"Sorry, I was just telling her some stories. At the time I thought they were crazy and stupid. I didn't think anything was wrong with you guys until I first phased," I said.

"Yes, well, after she knew what I was, I made a mistake and exposed her, knowing there were nomads around. James, smelled her and just had to have her. So Alice and Jasper took her to Phoenix while we tried to lead him somewhere else. He tricked us all and told Bella he had her mom. You know Bella, so she rushed off to go save her mom. I swear my heart broke into a million pieces when I got her letter saying where she was going and what she was going to do. So I raced after her, and made it to her just in time," he said, tracing her weird scar she told me about once.

"The scar. She told me about it once," I said.

"Yes, I had to fight the monster in me to save her. I didn't want her to change. Her blood is the sweetest thing I've ever tasted, and it was very hard to stop. But my love for her made me stop. She got mad when I sucked the venom out, but I kept telling her it was not what she wanted. I think she started questioning it when she saw newborns first on. At the time James bit her, she didn't know about newborns. I didn't tell her how we become vampires, Alice did when they were in Phoenix. I bit her head off about it afterwards, when I found out. I again, tried to tell Bella that I wasn't good for her and that she should move away where I couldn't hurt her anymore, but you know Bella. Once she has her mind set on something, she's not giving up. So we went on like the James thing never happened. Well, on her 18th birthday, Alice threw her a party. She got a paper cut, and Jasper went crazy," Edward said.

"What happened?" I asked. Bella never told me this.

"He smelled the blood and went into a frenzy. Everyone did, really. But Jasper is newer to this diet, so he has a harder time. I almost attacked Bella that night, too. It was so hard to control, but I saw Jasper lunging for her and snapped back to reality. I fought him off, but I had to throw her into glass plates to save her. She cut her arm bad and started bleeding even more. Carlisle stitched her up, but it made me realize that she was constantly in danger around me and my family. So I left. It was the most difficult thing I had ever done. I could tell she wasn't going to let go of me, so I did the only thing I could think of. I broke her heart. I felt horrible afterwards. I wanted her to move on, get married, have children, grow old, die. I wanted her to live a full human life, even if that meant looking at her in another's arms," he said.

"Where did you go while you were gone?" I asked.

"Different places. You could say I curled up in a ball and let the misery have me. I couldn't be around my family. I've seen it in their heads. Carlisle never smiled, Rosalie was mad that her family was falling apart all because of a human girl, Emmett never joked or even laughed for that matter, Alice never shopped, which is weird for her, and she never was hyper or the little pixie of a sister she's always been. Esme was just horrible. She felt like she had lost her daughter and her son. Jasper had it worse. He had to feel everyone's emotions, and he always felt guilty. He always thought it was his fault I left Bella, his fault his family was falling apart," Edward said.

"But what did you do?" I asked.

"I knew Victoria was still out there and probably going after Bella, so I tried to track her. I sucked at that. I was in Brazil when she was all the way here in Forks. When I got the call from Rosalie about Alice's vision of Bella jumping off a cliff, I was in someone's attic in Africa. I couldn't be around anyone," he said, moving Bella's hair out of her face.

"I took care of her. Man, we had some good times. Especially, at the movies that time with Newton," I said, laughing remembering how Newton got sick. Edward laughed as I showed him the mental pictures.

"Bella told me about that. She told me everything that happened. Even the bikes. Seriously, what were you thinking? Bella and motorcycles don't mix," Edward said, smirking.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out when I had to take her to the emergency room so many times. But she never wanted to stop, and I wanted to make her happy," I said.

"Well, I want to thank you for keeping her safe while I was gone," he said.

"You're welcome," I said, putting my finger in Renesmee's little hand.

"She's the prettiest baby I've ever seen, and I've seen a ton of babies in my 108 years," Edward said, looking down at his daughter.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I use to assist Carlisle at hospitals. It was tough sometimes, but I survived without killing anyone or exposing us," he said.

"Yeah," I said, playing with Renesmee's hair.

"Just know, Jacob, that there's going to be none of that soul mate stuff for a while. We don't know what's going to happen with Renesmee. She seems to grow very fast and Bella and I are going want to be parents for a while. We want her to ourselves for a little while before she goes off and gets a boyfriend. We can only do this once and we want to do it right. You can be there, but as a best friend. Someone who she can count on to help her with friend problems, but not someone to love fall in love with just yet," Edward said.

"I know. I promise, I'll wait for you guys to give the okay. I just want what's best for her. I want her to be happy, even if that means a few boyfriends here and there," I said.

Edward growled.

"There will be no boyfriends if I can help it," he said.

I just laughed at him.

"Calm down there, Daddy. Teenage girls always have boyfriends and get crushes," I joked. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Just promise to not be the soul mate and to be the best friend for now, until we're ready," he said.

"I promise," I said.

"Good. And like I said. Bella might bite your head off and I won't stop her. I'm not particularly happy about this whole imprint thing, and Bella needs to get some hits in there from when you broke her hand against your hard head," Edward said.

"Hey, in my defense, she's the one who punched me, knowing I have a hard head," I said, raising my hands.

"If you wouldn't have kissed her, then she wouldn't have done that, now would she?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I sighed.

"You're right," I said.

We both heard Bella's heart speed up. We looked towards her. Her back was arching some and it sounded like her heart was fixing to explode. I looked at the clock. I've been talking to Edward the whole night.

"What's happening?" I asked as Edward stood up and leaned over Bella.

"She's almost done with her change. Here, take Renesmee downstairs and tell the others to come up here. She's fixing to wake up," he said, passing Renesmee to me, then turning back to Bella and grabbing her thrashing body.

I nodded and flew downstairs with Renesmee tucked into my arms. I saw all the vampires except Blondie go upstairs.

"Let me feed her," Blondie said, taking Renesmee from me. She gave Renesmee the bottle that was filled with human blood.

"I'm surprised her didn't kill you," Blondie said.

"Me, too," I said.

"He must really like you," she said. I stared at her wide eyed. Edward, likes me? Yeah right. I kissed his wife twice.

"Yeah right," I scoffed.

"No, really. I know why. He knows what it would do to Bella, and now Renesmee if he killed you. He only wants them to be happy. He knows you complete this family just like Bella and Renesmee do, even though you're a dog," she said. I rolled my eyes.

There's the Blondie I know and hate.


End file.
